


regret

by itisigay (orphan_account)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, but hey give it a try, i know its short, sad shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/itisigay
Summary: the word regret has never been in daenerys’ vocabulary





	regret

the word regret has never been in daenerys’ vocabulary

sure,she's had her fair share of moments she wish she could take back, but she treated it as more of a learning experience, as a medium for her to be a better version of her old self. she tried new things with a smile on her face and with determination, never turning back at a challenge. 

there is of course, one moment she wishes she could go back to, if only for a little while. Not a change or alter the moment, because that's not daenerys’ style; but to feel a couple of things twice.

she wishes she was on the beach, in dragonstone with sansa. The two had snuck off while their advisers were resting before they flew to winterfell that night, and were on the cool sand, looking at the incoming waves as they crashed near the shoreline.

sansa had turned to her a knowing look on her face, the twinkle in her eyes matched that of the stars that night. daenerys had smiled in return.

"dany? do you ever feel like we could have been more than this?" sansa had said quietly, staring at the smaller girl for a few seconds before turning back at the ocean.

"i don't know. maybe in another time or place, we could have been" daenerys remembers burying her fingers in the sand, then raising at as she watched the grains slipping slowly out of her grasp. no matter how hard she tried to hold on, they would always find a way to escape.

that was the reason why she knew things with sansa couldn't move forward. she was scared that no matter how hard she would try to hold on to sansa. she was scared of what would people say, what would they think, she would slip away from her as easily as the sand did.

sansa smiled sadly before nodding her head once.

none of them said a word after taht night;and every other night ever since.

looking back at the memory now almost seemed silly when jon and ghost, where playing catch by the water that midnight. daenerys couldn't help but chuckle at the two as they ran around the seashore. daenerys takes a handful of sand in her hand like she did all those years ago and watches as it escapes from her grasp, kind of like sansa

yeah, maybe she did have one regret after all


End file.
